Good Guy
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: An Austin and Ally sonfic to the song Good Guy by LCNVL/Locnville. Download their music, they rock. Auslly, Trez, Kira/Dallas
1. Chapter 1

( Lyrics in " " )

Austin Moon was always the school's typical bad boy, bunking school, dating all the girls...

"For once in my life"

He just wanted one girl though, the new girl, the most beautiful girl ever, Ally Dawson, but she only liked good guys.

"I wanna be the good guy"

She was a sweet kind girl, who only had eyes for one boy..

"When I look into your eyes"

No, not Austin, Dallas. She thought Austin was a good for nothing phony.

Dallas liked one girl, Trish Delarosa. He thought she was his one and only.

Trish on other hand, was head over heels for Dez!

To add to the drama, Dez likes Kira and Kira likes Dallas!

"I wanna see the same stars when I look into the sky"

Hey everyone! It's Bella! I know you all wanted an update for my other stories and I have them all written! It's just Kate/Chante helped me write them, and... Yeah it's difficult.

Anyways, this is an Auslly, Trez, Kira/Dallas story! Song fic for the song Good Guy by Locnville. Aaaah! I love them. My friend got to see them live at Joburg day. She is so lucky! You don't know who Locnville is? It's called google. Oh, and download all there songs! I suggest you download Yesterday.

" It feels like it was yes yes ter ter day... "

It's a good song to dance to!

See you,

Bella


	2. Jump down, turn around, pour me a brew

_a/n: here's the update! I'm sorry it's short, got lost in my personal life at the moment!_

_Replies to reviews:_

_ Donna(guest): Thanks! You got to meet Locnville? Lucky! Do you live in Joburg?_

_Dee(guest): I now right! Locnville rocks. Here's the update!_

_Ally sat down on her cold hard piano stool, gently placing her fingers on the white keys and firmly pressing down on them, happy with the sounds they made. After around an hour, she smiled to herself. Her first perfect love song, about her favourite guy in the entire world... Dallas._

_His hair, his eyes, his smile, Ally loved everything about him. Just to add to it he was a good guy. That's all Ally had ever wanted, a good guy._

_She sighed and closed her song book. Collecting all her sheet music, she walked out of the practice room and walked down the stairs. She saw Austin and Dez seated around a giant violin. Dez had his video camera out and was recording Austin eating ice cream. As soon as they seemed to be done, Ally walked up to them._

_" Hey guys, what are you doing? " Ally asked them curiously._

_" Dez is filming me eating ice cream next to a giant violin, duh! " Austin answered as if it was so obvious._

_" I know that bit, " Ally said rolling her eyes, " but why? "_

_" I'm doing a commercial for Lizzie's Ice-cream's new special, didn't your dad tell you? For every 10 ice-creams you can get one instrument from Sonic Boom. "_

_Dez looked at me as if I was dumb. _

_" Whatever, have you guys seen Dallas? "_

_They both shook their heads so I took out my phone and texted him to meet me at Mini's. _

_" Hey Ally, want to go to that new club down the street? " Austin asked her nervously. " I hear it's easy to get in. "_

_" No thanks Austin, " Ally replied uneasily. " You know I don't like breaking rules. Plus I'm already meeting Dallas at Mini's. "_

_" Curse Dallas, " Austin muttered under his breath. _

_" Huh? "_

_" Nothing! Um, are you free tomorrow night? "_

_" Austin, we're writing a new song tomorrow. "_

_" Right, I knew that! "_

_" I have to go, Dallas is waiting. Bye. "_

_Austin's POV;_

_I get so jealous of Dallas sometimes. Ally is head over heels in love with him and it's not fair! For once in my life I want to be the good guy. Oh well, guess I'll just drown my sorrows in over-prized beer at that club. Yeah, I know I'm underage, but so what._

_Dez and I walked down to the club. At the entrance was a security guard checking IDs. Dez and I quickly whipped out our wallets and fished for the fake ID's we had made about a year ago._

_" Excuse me, may I see some identification? " the security guard asked._

_I shrugged and we showed the IDs before he let us in and we headed straight to the bar._

_" What can I do for you boys? " the bar attendant asked._

_" Two brews, " I said. We always called homemade beer brew because it sounded a lot less illegal to us for some reason. _

_" Sure, " he said._

_He served us two beers and Dez started flirting with some blonde haired girl. A few beers later..._

_Meanwhile Ally's POV:_

_I was sitting with Dallas at Mini's, sipping a vanilla milkshake while he was nibbling at some chips._

_" Hey Dallas? " Ally asked._

_" Yeah Alls? " _

_" Have you got a girlfriend? "_

_" No, why? "_

_" Uh, no reason, just asking! "_

_" Okay then. Well I do have a crush on this girl... "_

_" Yeah? "_

_" She's really pretty and she is a really good friend of mine, but I have this feeling she just wants to be friends. "_

_" I'm sure if you just tell her she'll feel the same way! "_

_" Okay, I'm going to go talk to her. Bye Ally, you're the best friend ever! "_

_" Pleasure, bye. "_

_As Dallas left, Ally looked down at her shoes, fighting tears. She ordered a big tub of coconut ice cream and went to the store to buy some tissues._

_While walking down the aisle in the store, my phone started ringing, playing Here Comes Forever by Austin's favourite band R5._

_" Hello this is Ally Dawson, " I answered._

_" Hi, I'm going to need some help, " ? answered. " Can you bail me out of jail please? "_


End file.
